What's Bugging You?
by Shenlong7
Summary: Shino and Kiba get a new teammate on a dangerous mission. Rated M for violence, spritelemonlime, and language. Terrible summary good story and I'm just to lazy to think up a better story.
1. Chapter 1

What's Bugging You?

Chapter one: Meet the new team mate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. The only thing that's mine are the OCs.

Author's note: I did this fan fic when I had so much on my plate because I had heard that Shino and other characters weren't getting the love they deserved so I hope to rectify this matter. For further news on this matter, see Sumikoa.

Shino woke up from his bed to see that a kunai was left in bedded into his wall, much to his dismay since he'd just finished painting the wall. Every time he tried to paint his wall something happened, the first time being Hinata asking him for advice for getting Naruto, the second time being when he helped get Kiba out of the slump he'd been in since Hinata and Naruto got together. Then there was the next big problem for Konoha, a war with stone that had ended when Konoha forged a surprise alliance with the sound village. After things had gotten all peaceful, another thing had set itself between Shino and the completion of his paint job, Hana. Inuzuka Hana was Kiba's older sister and she was more intelligent than Kiba was which always left Shino to wonder what Kiba got the lion's share of. It wasn't that Kiba was stupid, well it wasn't that he didn't know anything, for truth is told he knew a lot of things, all with one problem. They were all wrong. Shino remembered what she'd been wearing the first time he'd met her at a Christmas party. Most of the girls had dressed in naughty Mrs. Santa Claus outfits while the men were supposed to wear sexy Santa Claus outfits. Shino went with a tight green Christmas vest with red pants and a Santa hat. It was the most revealing thing he'd ever worn except for when he went swimming. Most of the Aburame clan didn't wear revealing outfits, considering them to reveal too much about a person and the Aburame were all about hiding things from the enemy.

He had seen her in her red bloomers, and an open shirt swaying to the rhythm of the music as his eyes took notice of all her features. He had never met Hana or seen a picture of her, but he knew she was Kiba's sister by the marks on her face and the way she moved on instinct. After Kiba introduced the two, they had gotten caught up in a chat about literature, which Shino thought he was the only one who had read. Naruto trained or watched TV, Hinata loved walking and nature, Choji ate all the time, Shikamaru was too lazy, Temari was to hung over on Shikamaru, Ino was always gossiping with Sakura, Sasuke had actually grown into pulp novels, Gaara used to read literature, but after having to deal with paper work and a relationship, literature was out of the question, and the rest he'd never bothered to strike up a conversation with because he personally didn't want to know more about them. After a few other run-ins, the two started dating and were now quite a couple in Konoha, but there was still someone who didn't know about them, Kiba. The idiot had been clueless to everything that was happening around him and sooner or later he'd have to admit it.

"Try finding the plaster," said Shino to one of the ants. He then got up and showered letting his thoughts gather up in his mind as the hot water touched his skin. "Well I wonder what Tsunade-sama has for me today."

When Shino got to Kiba's house he could hear a loud sound coming from inside as if someone was destroying the house with a sledgehammer. He took a moment to decide if he should go in and check it out or if he should just wait until the noise stopped. It was a difficult decision because it could just be Kiba and Akamaru having another spat like they had for some time since Akamaru had started looking for a mate. For some reason Kiba was always shy and whenever Akamaru tried to be the wing man things always went from ill to worse. Shino had decided to wait since he was confident in Kiba's ability to take care of any assassin, plus if it was Akamaru and Kiba fighting, it was best to stay out, a fact proven by Rock Lee who had tried to break up a fight between the two before it reached a squirrel that was a yard away.

"Akamaru where are my sister's cookies," asked a shouting Kiba. "I'm going to make you pay when I get back, you can count on that."

Shino waited a few moments till the noise and shouting died down; all the while he was contemplating asking for a new team mate or to be transferred. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it, not unless he wanted to get stuck with a person lacking experience and that was never going to happen. He rang the door bell only to hear the sound of feet rushing down the stairs followed by a heavy thudding that was most likely Akamaru. The door opened to show the wolf-eyed man who was his teammate, unfortunately.

"Hey Shino what's up," asked Kiba who had some red scratch marks that would have looked like his other tattoos if you didn't know Akakmaru.

"We've been called, hopefully to get Hinta's replacement," replied Shino in his plain voice.

He didn't add the fact that he had sent in for a transfer because he knew he'd never get it and it would only strain things. He needed Kiba to trust him and that wasn't going to get his trust by a long shot, but they did need Hinata's replacement. Ever since Naruto and Hinata were put on the same team following their admitting of feelings for each other, Kiba and Shino had been waiting for someone to replace her, but Tsunade was always placing people in different teams as if she was playing them. Now hopefully they would get good news.

"Sorry about the noise, Akamaru took the cookies my sister made. I'll ask her to make you some next time she comes over to visit me."

"No thanks," replied Shino, who already had some and knew how good they were.

"Sometimes I just don't get you Shino," said Kiba shaking his head in frustration.

"So can you say that again," asked Kiba wide eyed at what he just heard Tsunade say.

"Well it was time you two were made jonin," replied Tsunade. "You're old sensei said you were ready so I want to see you two in action on an A-rank mission. For this you will have a chunin to assist you and a back up team from ANBU."

"The one we always play back up for," asked Shino as he stood beside the windo.

"Yes, Naruto's group," replied Tsunade as she got up from her desk. "So let me introduce you to the chunin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The New Chick

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto or the turkey I put on my sandwich today. I broke into my neighbor's house and stole the turkey.

* * *

When Tsunade opened the door they saw a girl being held up by the collar by a tall man who wore sunglasses not unlike Shino's and had short blond hair. He had a certain aura around him that gave him a dark vibe, but his headband had the suna emblem on it. Shino knew that this was probably an unpleasant surprise to have him on the mission because that means things were going to be tough. Though they had never met, Shino knew Shenlong by reputation and had been following his missions with great interest knowing that he would have to work with him soon. The biggest draw back from being with the distinguished Aburame clan was that each member was given dangerous tasks, more so than the Hyuuga or the Uchiha clans were ever given. Every member of the Aburame clan was a master at assassinations, including Shino, who had specialized with poisonous insects and explosive insects since he had become a genin. That specialty was only increased by his mark of chunin and the troubles in Konoha, when the Aburame assassins were called in for performing their services, the reason why they were always looked at nervously by the villagers.

"What happened with her, Shenlong," asked Tsunade as she rubbed her temples to prevent the next headache, but Shino knew that the explanation would negate all the rubbing.

The girl was also someone he knew by reputation for being a wild one, just like Uzumaki Naruto, except she would often run off to kill the enemy instead of carrying out the mission. She had always done it when someone had said something about her dying showing her intense fear of death that could turn her into a killing machine. Not that anyone would ever believe that she was capable of that stuff, since she had the look of innocence. Her brown hair was way past her shoulders in a pony tail and she had the face of a five year old on Christmas day when she sees the gift she wanted. Many of the young men in the village had tried to get a date with her because of how cute she was, but Shino wasn't into her. She had all the maturity of Kiba, which was as mature as her looks.

"I haven't done anything I swear Tsunade-sama, I was just trying to get a fly off his ear," said the girl. "He's just being paranoid that I'm trying to do something to him, as if I would do something of the sort."

"She was trying to swat said bug with a kunai might I add," said Shenlong betraying no annoyance that he might have had. Shino was always amazed at the man's ability to remain calm even when he was under fire except for when his more vicious side came out.

"Umm, who is she," asked Kiba a bit clueless as to what the whole matter was about. "Don't tell me a clumsy chick like that could be the person we're supposed to work with."

"Who you calling, you're the one with bitch slap marks on your face," shouted the girl, whose eyes were white with anger.

"What the hell did you say you little snot nosed brat?!"

"You heard me bitch slap boy! Who you calling little, I'll kick your ass all over the dance floor."

"I guess your blind and shit for brained because when not in some club, we're in the Hokage's office!"

Before either could say another word, Shenlong moved in between the two and hit them in pressure points, letting them slip to the hard wood floor as he brushed his short blond hair. Shino resisted the urge to clap, but Tsunade didn't.

"Sorry about that I was just getting annoyed at them," said Shenlong as he closed his eyes while he cleaned his sunglasses. Shino had hid his eyes from all except Hana, who had admired his eyes, but he thought the others would find it creepy and would decrees the trust they had in him. He couldn't have that now could he?

"That's okay you spared me a headache," replied Tsunade who sounded relieved that the two were knocked out. "Well it seems that Suna sent Shenlong over to be a part of your team."

"That's contradictory to what I was told," said Shino. "You said that it would just be me, Kiba, and the girl. You never said anything about him being a part of this."

"I know, but he's the person who will be leading your team while Kakashi leads Naruto's team," replied Tsunade. "I know he's not the first person you'd want on a mission, but I'm sure you can find this as rare opportunity to get to know you're ally."

"I do and I have nothing against Shenlong, it's just that I need some time to get to know my team and my leader more," said Shino.

"You will, because I'll have to get to know how well you three would work," said Shenlong sitting on the couch in Tsunade's office. He looked bored by having nothing to do, which was a reason why people in the every village kept their distance from him. Another reason was when he had taken a group of suna jonin into a suicide mission and was the only one to return with his mouth covered in a blood not his own and the discovery of half eaten bodies on the battlefield.

"Well then I guess you can go and could you tell the guards to bring in some people to throw out the sleeping couple," said Tsunade dismissing Shino.

He replied with a nod and walked out of Tsunade's office as he told the guards that there were two people who needed to be taken to the infirmary as he walked out of the building. Outside was Sehnlong, which was surprising to Shino since he had last seen him in the Hokage's office. Looking at the side of the building he saw what looked like the impression of claw marks on the building.

"When you go and visit your team mates tell them that I will be waiting for them at the training grounds," said Shenlong as he walked off, his hands making a strange impression in his coat.

* * *

"So he wants us to work with him after he knocked us both out," asked Kiba after listening to Shenlong's message.

"Pretty much," replied Shino leaning against the window as he whispered to his bugs that were trying to track Shenlong, but so far he had lost contact with the two he'd sent.

"He must be demanding, rude or just stupid," said the girl.

"Hey I never learned your name," said Kiba as he looked over at the girl who was in the bed next to him.

"My name is Monchida Ayame," replied the girl with a smile.

"Yeah….um, listen, Ayame-san, I'm sorry for what I said to you," said Kiba awkwardly looking down at his feet.

"And I'm sorry for making fun of your tattoo or birth mark or whatever those are," replied the girl just as awkward. "I actually think they make you look cool."

They blushed as soon as the words left her mouth and Shino only shook his head at they're stupidity. His thoughts then went to Hana, who hadn't replied to his offer to let her live with him, a big step in their relationship. Walking out of the room, Shino left his team mates to their conversation and their talks about going out that night.

* * *

The group of three stood as Shenlong started carving something into the wooden stumps that stuck up in the ground. They didn't see any bells on him so they didn't know what he was going to do, they could only let the most unpredictable killer continue his artwork. Each cut was like a brush stroke to him as he carved the writing into the wooden stumps. He'd take his time, sometimes twirling the kunai in his hand after carving something, and they knew he was unnecessarily dragging the whole process out. When he was finished he motioned for them to come over and examine the stumps. Each stump had their name on it, a taunt that was an insult to injury since he made them wait for so long.

"What does this mean," asked Ayame in outrage.

"It means simply that I intend to pin you to the wooden stump that has your name on it," replied Shenlong as he sat down on a fold up chair that he had set up.

"You didn't bring any bells so what are we doing," asked Shino.

"Your objective is to remove these glasses from my face without being knocked out and tied to the stump," replied Shenlong.

"Sounds easy," shouted Kiba to annoy Shenlong, but instead it only made Shenlong flash one of his cold smile that were worse than beatings.

"Then I hope you have the intent to kill," said Shenlong getting up, but not bothering to take his cloak off. "You better fight as if I intend to paint this ground red with your blood or else you don't stand a chance in hell."


	3. I never apologize

Chapter 3: The Author's Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. I also do not apologize for the long wait because only one person reviewed this story.

* * *

Kiba went in first with his dog hidden in his jacket and as soon as he got near Shenlong, Akamaru jumped out at the suna jonin, who didn't even seem surprised by the move. Shenlong dodged the dog and grabbed it by it's neck, throwing it at Kiba, who had to catch the dog that had grown back to its original size. Kiba then felt a foot in his back as Shenlong kicked him into a tree and then turned to punch the girl who had grabbed one of the weapons Shenlong had stuck in the ground earlier. So far he was only fighting two of the shinobi he would be taking with him and the other was staying behind to wait for the right moment to strike. _So what to do now_ thought Shenlong as he took out a book and started to read. The other two looked unconscious and he had moved to a hiding spot to avoid them while he read his precious book, Icha Icha Paradise. When he heard the two shinobi getting closer he picked up another smell from the distance and his ears picked up the sound of buzzing. _So the other one decided to join in the fun, well I'm going to make things very interesting soon._ Walking down the tree, Shenlong thought he could feel something ominous coming from the distance.

* * *

Yuki was yawning as she was let into the Hokage's office, it was 7:50 A.M. and unlike her colleague, Shenlong, Yuki wasn't a morning person. Of course she was never sure if Shenlong got any sleep at all since she had once pulled three all nighters and found that Shenlong wasn't tired. Later that day she found out that he had been pulling all nighters for a month and it only increased how intimidating he was. Still, he was one sexy beast, even with his cold exterior that had all the warmth of an igloo. Tsunade had her head asleep on the desk with a few sake bottles on her desk, which pissed Yuki off because she had to wake up early to come and visit the sleeping Hokage, who looked like she had a good time last night while Yuki was on duty. Yuki looked around for a skillet and a wooden spoon to bang, but she decided not to since she was sure the sleeping Hokage would murder her if awoken in such a manner. Trying another idea, Yuki called some of the guards to come in and told them that Tsunade wasn't breathing right. Not questioning her, the guards rushed to save their Hokage by pumping her rather large (defies logic) chest and one tried to breath air in her mouth. Tsunade was woken up by this, obviously, and thought that the guards were trying to have their way with her while she was sleeping. Yuki couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing while holding her sides, which attracted Tsunade's attention and the angry Hokage dropped the guards and walked up behind the laughing suna jonin. Tsunade cracked her knuckles to get Yuki's attention and Yuki just stood there, too afraid to move.

"Sorry," squeaked Yuki as she was met with the rage of Tsunade. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Shenlong was interrupted by a scream in the west that he could have sworn sounded familiar. _It belongs to the other __jonin__ in __Konoha__ the one __Temari__ is friends with. She is always checking up on me and never lets me read in peace unless it's part of a mission.__ Wander what she got herself into this time._ He got off his branch and started walking back to the entrance to the training grounds where he placed the stumps at. For some reason his mind wandered back to the exact dimensions of her body, an action he found curious, but he had to admit that she did have a nice figure and he it wasn't like he wasn't attracted to females, he just didn't know if he wanted anybody since he often found that his very animalistic nature when fighting, drove a wedge between him and other people. He decided to use his favorite "toy," which was a glove with seven inch blades on each finger, and each blade was sharpened daily and had obsidian fitted into the blade, making it sharper. This was his most sadistic toy ever and he was going to have more fun with it than he would with his own sword. The sound of buzzing rang out around him and he knew he wasn't alone as Shino jumped out of the shadows to attack him with chakra eating insects. SHenlong dodged the attack and managed to cut off a piece of Shino's sleeve showing the holes where the Kikaichu came out of.

"You're a whole lot smarter than the others by having them attack me at my own leisure while you wait till I get tired," said Shenlong as he tossed Shino the sleeve. "I hope you can get better, since I hear so much about the Aburame clan."

Then Shenlong vanished within a swarm of ravens.

* * *

"You want me to help this team in their training with Shenlong," asked Yuki as she looked at the objective that she was being asked to do as if it were mission impossible. Then again, she heard that Shenlong slept with his glasses on and there was this one story where some of the chunin decided to try and take Shenlong's glasses while he was sleeping. Only one was able to get his finger on the glasses and some say Shenlong kept the finger.

"Yes that's exactly what I want," said Tsunade as she drank her cup of sake that she always drank in the morning. "I have decided that since we want to show a strong alliance with suna we should send more suna ninjas out there. I have received permission to do so from the Kazekage himself so I have all right to send you out."

"What if I don't want to do that," asked Yuki as she looked at the Hokage puzzlingly.

"Well you were only given a noogy and I tickled you until you nearly peed yourself," replied Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles. "That was because I had worked out my rage on the guards and not yourself, but I may find some extra rage for you if you were to refuse."

"You're joking right," asked Yuki nervously, but she was met with a dead serious stare and she knew that she was caught between a rock and a hard place. "When do they have this mission?"

"It's going on right now so get over there quick," said Tsunade as she waved the suna jonin off.

* * *

Kiba was cut and bruised, Ayame was much of the same, but Shino only had a cut sleeve to show for his attempt. The forest was rather warm for an autumn day and Kiba had taken off his jacket to reveal the fish net shirt that was underneath the jacket. Well it was left of the jacket since each attack was very costly, a thing that had left the leather jacket to a tattered piece of leather. Ayame, or Neko as she called herself, had on a fishnet shirt with a bra, but her coat was completely destroyed, leaving her looking less modest than she would like to have looked. Shino had offered her his coat, but she refused since she didn't want to know what other secrets it might have in there that would require her to be put under surveillance. As soon as Kiba got up to check the weapons, he caught the scent of somebody off in the distance coming closer towards them and he knew that Shino's kikaichu were giving him updated reports on this new intruder.

"It's a she and she is from suna," said Shino as he started cleaning a kunai. "I don't think she's here to help Shenlong since this is only a training mission and Tsunade would never make a bet in our favor if it's Shenlong we're going against."

"You act like he's so hot, well we can take him," declared Neko as she stamped her foot on a log sending flying into the face of a female intruder. "Oh sorry about that I didn't know that you were there."

"Welcome, I am Shino BAurame, the man is Kiba Inuzuka, and the girl is Monchida Ayame, a.k.a. Neko," announced Shino as he continued to clean the weapon in his hand. He patted the seat for the female jonin from suna to sit on while he informed her of what happened. "And that is where we are right now."

"Well I don't think there is a way we can beat him as you guys are doing right now since he excels in every combat," replied the female joni as she got up. "My name is Yuki and I'm a suna jonin, but I mainly travel with Temari, who's my best friend, while Shenlong stops here when he needs a base of operations to hunt a missing nin or is sent here for a mission. He keeps to himself a lot and I don't know if he has interest in anyone or anything, but he can kill on the drop of a dime."

"So what you're saying is we need to out think him," asked Kiba as he looked at her. "How good of a tactician is he?"

"He's published many books on tactics that are now required reading for academy cadets," replied Neko as she pulled out all of her weapons. It was then that she noticed that Shino was checking her out, but he never took off his sun glasses. _Just like __Shenlong_ "Is there a reason why you're checking out my body and not planning on a course of action?"

"Are you sure he's not interested in females," asked Shino as he looked at her more.

"Well he has done sexual things with other jonin, all female and he reads some perverted book," said Yuki with a sigh. "It's really sad that someone like him could be such a closet pervert, but then again, he is a man and might not be reading them for pornographic content. Why do you ask anyway?"

"I have a plan," said Shino with an evil smirk.

* * *

Well Neko since I'm certain you will be the only one reviewing this and as always thank you. Check out the next Chapter and for those who read and don't review, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Distraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto.

* * *

He was reading in a tree, enjoying the gentle breeze of the forest, which was the reason that the forest was the favorite place in Konoha, and as he was waiting for the inevitable attack, Shenlong caught the scent of someone familiar. The scent was that of the other suna jonin other than him in Konoha and from the direction of the scent, he could tell that she was coming from Konoha, but the reason was something that alluded. She couldn't be trying to take his sunglasses to see his eyes because he knew that the stories of his unconscious protection of his eyes had circulated around suna. He could tell from the way some people would look at him when his hands went for his sunglasses. A guy doesn't take his sunglasses off in front of people and soon everyone wants to see them. Then he started to smell her moving towards the lake and he knew she must be trying to take a bath. It was to his advantage to be close to her when she bathed since the two boys would be distracted by her naked body and the other girl would be calling them perverts. Getting up, he dusted himself off and jumped from tree to tree to reach the lake before she did, but it never occurred to him that she might be trying to lure him into a trap.

"He's already there, are you sure I have to do this," asked Yuki as she clutched her clothing, loathing to have to remove her clothes in front of the most dangerous hunter in suna hands down. "I mean what if he's some kind of rapist, I know it might be a bit of generalization to say that just because he's a loner, but I don't really know him."

"Shino and Kiba will only be looking at you and….," began Neko, but she couldn't finished as her eyes opened wide to see the jonin they were talking about strip his shirt to reveal a network of scars. "Oh my god he's getting naked!"

"What," asked Yuki as she peered out to see that he had only removed his shirt and it was unclear if he would remove anything else. "Okay, I think now would be the perfect time for me to go out."

"Good luck," said Neko as she gave Yuki a thumb up before pushing her out there.

Shenlong was just standing on the water while practicing taijutsu moves in at a fast pace that it would make a person dizzy just to keep up with each movement. He was built, that was for sure, and tricks with the kunai in his hand were done with so much ease that Yuki was almost certain that he was trying to show off, but then she remembered that he didn't know she was there. Moving closer, she didn't want to let her presence known so she masked her chakra until she noticed that his nose was picking her up. He knew she was there and he was continuing because he didn't mind her looking at him, even if her eyes were going over his body, but she could tell when his eyes moved to look over her body, as if she had a supernatural sense. Deciding it was now or never, Yuki unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall and reveal her breasts that were covered by a red bra. His eyes were analyzing her body, the red color having caught his attention and he noticed how she was removing her clothes slowly in a seductive manner. _She's good at playing men, I know from her assassination record, but she should have been more subtle in her movements and done it naturally. Trying to do it seductively only makes it obvious to a trained professional like me._ He decided to make her try harder as he moved farther away and then acted as if she didn't exist. Yuki grew angry at the lack of attention, even though she was a bit self conscious of her body, but she would be damned if he was going to ignore her when she was presented in such a manner that would make any guy interested. It wasn't that she liked it, contradictory to the matter she hated it when guys were going head over heels for her just because she was in a bra. Moving closer into the water she took her time making it look like she was only going to bathe and she started to remove her pants slowly, trying to get him tantalized, and he moved further to get her to go farther. The player had just become the played as he made every move more graceful than before, captivating his colleague.

Most of the group wasn't supposed to see Yuki as they expected Shenlong to remain in his tree branch, but they figured that he must have sensed her somehow and were now waiting to spring in to action the first second he appeared to be violent. Shino and Kiba were surprised to see Yuki coming into join Shenlong who still acted as if she didn't exist and it was obvious that it was pissing her off. Then they saw something that they knew wasn't good, Shenlong was getting closer to Yuki and his thrusts with the kunai were getting more aggressive. Yuki, o the other hand didn't even notice his movements and kept moving towards him as she fell even deeper into his trap. When she realized that she had been tricked it was already too late as she was too far from the shore and he was only a foot away. If he wanted to he could cut the rest of her clothes off and take her there, but he didn't, he just got closer and closer to her until he passed by her. As soon as she turned her head to see him he was behind her, his hands grabbing and massaging all over her body. If there was one thing Shenlong was good at, it was knowing every nerve on the body that could give pleasure and pain and knowing how to use them. His hands were like heaven on her body as he slowly made her purr like a cat and then she felt his hands leave her, causing her to turn around and look at the jonin who had been touching her.

"You know, if you want to seduce me you should try it in a more subtle way or else I'll know it from the moment your hands go to your clothes," whispered Shenlong into her ear, his hot breath caressing her ear in a sensual way.

"What do you mean," demanded Yuki in an angry tone, but she was really shocked to find that he had been on to her the whole time. "I was just trying to bathe here and you happened to be here. You were the one trying to seduce me by showing off your muscles and scars before trying to molest me."

"First off, don't bullshit a bullshitter," said Shenlong in a coarse tone that sounded as if he was angry at her. "I did know you were there and that's why I was here, because I could smell you from the instant you walked into this forest without even trying. I knew where you were going and I got here first so that I could pull you into my web, my little fly. You got angry the instant I started to ignore you, why else would you undress in front of a stranger you never even met before? All the while, I was only egging you on and getting closer while you were doing it until you were too far in my web to escape. So don't blame me for the fact that you got played in your own game, I can't help being better than you at it. Finally, I didn't hear you say no or stop, in fact all I heard was you moaning so I don't think I could call that molestation."

Yuki knew she couldn't argue with him, he had her in a corner with nothing to go on and she knew that he wanted to take her body by force he had the strength and skill to do it at the drop of a dime. Looking for a way out, her eyes caught the dark shades of Shino's sunglasses, and she knew exactly the best distraction to do. In a quick motion, Yuki pushed her face into his face, grabbing his lips with her own, and then she felt him adding his own bit into the kiss. Shino knew to take the hint and jumped out of his hiding place to fly behind Shenlong to take his sunglasses off, but Shenlong's hands were free and grabbed Shino's own sunglasses real quick. Both ninja put on the other's sunglasses before anyone couldn't even see the whites of their eyes. To claim checkmate, Shenlong grabbed Yuki in a choke hold with his kunai to her throat.

"Come out or I kill her," said Shenlong with no hesitation and complete control.

"You can't be serious," asked Kiba as he got up from his own bush and was followed by Neko. "That is totally unfair man, you can't take a hostage."

Laughter rang out from somewhere nearby and Shenlong quickly let go of Yuki to get in front of those closest to the voice. The person who was laughing was obviously a rogue ninja as his headband was marked with a slash through the symbol etched on the metal plate. Shenlong had only his kunai with him and the jonin had only god knows what with him, but for some reason Shenlong wasn't in any state of panic.

"Yuki-san, take my team and get them out of here," commanded Shenlong as he performed quick hand seals with one hand and spun the kunai around in his other hand.

"Hey we can help you as well," protested Kiba as his dog, Akamaru barked in agreement. "We're jonin to and we did get those sun glasses off."

"He was able to snatch my own," said Shino as he took off his own sun glasses to toss to the suna jonin, who threw Shino's sun glasses back to him. "I don't think he doubts our abilities, he just thinks that we might take his kill."

"Correct, and if you want to stay then don't get in the way of me and my prey," said Shenlong as the water dragon he summoned forced the rogue ninja out of his tree.

The rogue ninja had brown hair that spiked to the front left side and wore a plain black t-shirt with black pants. His gloves had metal blades attached to them for stabbing punches and his entire stance showed that he was a very straight forward taijutsu master. Shenlong, however, only had one foot behind the other as if he were using a sabre, and his entire manner was different from the taijutsu he was using earlier. The rogue ninja made the first attack as he started to throw a volley of punches that Shenlong pushed aside with two fingers and a smile on his face, but then the rogue ninja spun to bring one of his blades to Shenlong's face. Shenlong had avoided the attack and grabbed the rogue ninja's arm, twisting it as he brought it down to his knee. In a surprise display of strength, the rogue ninja threw Shenlong back and then delivered a punch that went right through Shenlong, or the water clone that was Shenlong. The real suna jonin was in a tree waving at the pissed off rogue ninja, who was sick of being played like a fool and in his anger he moved with a burst of speed as he did a thrust punch right at Shenlong, but all he hit was the tree bark. Before the rogue ninja knew it, he was staring into the dark glasses of Shenlong, who had his kunai right at the rogue's neck.

"Now then, what are you doing here my prey," asked Shenlong with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Inhuman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.

* * *

Yuki was wondering what she had gotten herself into when she had agreed work with Shenlong and his team, who were all good ninja in their own right, each having a unique style that lent itself great to teamwork. The only problem was that their team leader was a man who you didn't know if he was mentally stable or not and was always putting those in his team through the most brutal training ever invented. Yuki had heard a rumor that he had tried to do torture training, which was to prepare the ninja in his team for keeping their sanity through training and teach them how to train. On torture, he was no better than any of the torture specialist in that training, but when he was training them to torture someone, he had them torture him as a test to see how much they had learned and more people were psychologically scarred by this than any torture they came over. Just the sight of him laughing as they injected him with every substance that could cause pain or tried to put him under nightmare like jutsus, was enough to give all of those who saw it nightmares for two months. It was true that he passed every psychological exam they gave him, but his methods were bordering on the line of sick and depraved. Now that image was only increased by the sight of him interrogating a captured rogue ninja with anything he had on him and a few genjutsu's he'd prepared himself.

"So I see, they have some idea that we are onto them and want to take any precautions they can," said Tsunade as she listened to Shenlong's report, not asking him how he got the information because with Shenlong, things were better left unsaid.

"It appears that this new threat that the Akatsuki are bringing us is evidence that they plan to use the jinchuruki for militarist goals," said Shenlong as he took a sup of the sake, not bothering to offer his team a drink or to dismiss them. "I thought you might want to examine my team so I brought them here for you to inspect."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary since I already planned to send you out with another addition to your team," said Tsunade as she motioned for the guards to let in the other member of the six man team. "I know you haven't had time to prepare properly, but I assure you that you have a good enough team to use at any way you see fit."

To the surprise of Shino and Kiba, Hana stepped in the room with her own personal dog companion walking in with her. Hana had known Shenlong by reputation and for bringing any injured wolves he found in Konoha's forest to her, but she only knew as much as his name and that he had impressive skills that were probably up to Kazekage level. The man was so mysterious and gave a drak aura that seemed so captivating and threatening at the same time that Hana couldn't help but be a little interested in the shinobi. Even though she was interested in him, Shino had her heart fully and nothing less.

"I hope to do my best to help you with your mission, Shenlong-sama," said Hana with a slight bow that Shenlong never acknowledged except with a nod.

'Well then, Hokage-sama, when do we leave," asked Shenlong as he got up from his chair.

"You have a choice of leaving either tomorrow or the next day," replied Tsunade as she waved them off.

"Are you sure you want in on this mission," asked Kiba as he walked behind his older sister. "I mean, our team captain might be a bit psychotic if you know what I mean"

"I know exactly what you're referring to Kiba," said Hana as she followed closely with Shino, but not close enough so that it aroused suspicion from Kiba. "He has an impressive record and I was sent to make sure that the heir to the Inuzuka clan didn't wind up dead knowing that Shenlong is always sent on the toughest missions."

"When will they realize that I am strong enough to take the training wheels off," asked Kiba as he put his arms behind his head and crossed them. "You know I'm a good jonin and I can handle my own against the strongest of them."

"Well I hear that Shenlong took you apart along with that girl you like," said Hana with a huge grin.

"So did your precious Shino," retorted Neko as she turned around. She had been chatting with Yuki before and had heard the comment made against her and her boyfriend. What she didn't know was that Kiba had no idea that Hana and Shino were going out since they didn't know how Kiba would take it.

"What do you mean precious Shino," asked Kiba as he looked from his sister to his best friend.

"You don't know their dating," asked Neko with a shocked look on her face as she realized that she had just blown the lid on those two. "Oh shit!"

Kiba just stood there in shock as his eyes, which were wide as dinner plates, went from his best friend to his sister and they were waiting for him to explode or something. Instead he just ran off like a rabbit being chased by big ass dogs, leaving Neko with the two ninja she just ratted on. Hana and Shino were between thanking Neko for helping them get it out and killing her for revealing the secret that they had been trying to keep. Yuki decided to save the young chunin and carried her off with her to god knows where, but at least it wouldn't be anywhere that the two ninja who could want her dead were. Rushing without any knowledge of where she was, Yuki dragged Neko into one of the armory shops of Konoha to find their team captain looking at certain weapons. Since they were still uneasy around him, they decided to move around without him knowing they were there, but they forgot that his sense of smell had picked them up before they had even gotten to the door. Turning to them, Shenlong gave them a smile that left them not knowing whether to be scared of it or to feel at ease.

"You don't have to be uneasy around with me, as long as you don't go rogue you've got nothing to worry about," said Shenlong as he chuckled softly.

"And if we do go rogue," asked Neko, who soon realized her mistake before he even opened his mouth.

"I will kill you and leave no trace that you ever even existed," replied Shenlong, not looking up from the weapon that he seemed to be putting together. "But let's not get into that right now, I doubt any of you would have any reason to even do such a thing."

"Okay, so why don't we share a bit about ourselves," said Yuki as she sat down right across from Shenlong, feeling comfortable around him for some reason. "I don't know that much about you and I don't think you know that much about me or Neko."

"To the contrary, I know that you use ninjutsu a lot and are good with genjutsu," said Shenlong as he fixed a blade to the sword that he was making. "I know that you use your charm to get close to your targets, but you are still self-conscious about your appearance. Neko is a prankster who likes to speak her mind and is often head strong, but still has a shy streak in her."

"The fact that you know so much about us is a bit disturbing," said Neko as she moved her seat away from the suna hunter.

"I know you from having to pick you up a lot and I learn all I can about those who I consider colleagues," replied Shenlong as he sheathed the sword. "The name that I use is a false name and I only reveal my name to a select few, including Kazekage-sama and Hokage-sama. I make a lot of weapons for other jonin and have worked to learn everything I can to become a better ninja. I can use water jutsu, but I specialize in sand jutsu and that is all I will share about myself."

"Hey Shenlong-san," shouted a purple haired kuinochi who wore a trench coat and skirt over fishnets. Yuki knew the woman as Anko Mitarashi, a kuinochi who was on her "never fuck with" list for obvious reasons. "I hear that you've got a dangerous mission the day after tomorrow and I'm surprised that you didn't recommend me or Kakashi. What's with that, Shen-san."

"Anko, you are the support group and the reason I didn't have you guys on the mission is because you hog enemies," replied Shenlong as he furrowed his brow in annoyance of "Shen-san" that Anko had used. "Next mission I'll take you two along okay."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy," laughed Anko as she pulled him out of his chair and pushed him to the practice room. "You versus Yuki and I."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Going on the Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto.

* * *

Shenlong blocked the next attack the two kuinochi made before running off into one of the hidden spots in the practice area. When he was helping the weapons maker open up shop once he had suggested to him about making an area for ninja to practice their skills or for competition and the idea seemed to take a life of its own. Shenlong just hoped it didn't take his life that day and used his two kodachi to back the attacks that were coming at him. Yuki used a kanton no jutsu to force him to one spot for Anko's shuriken strike, but that was so obvious an attack that Shenlong dodged it flawlessly, laughing his head off as he did so. That was when he noticed that he was surrounded on either side by the kunai and shuriken that were embedded in the ground or lying on the ground. Before he had just dismissed it as unimportant, but now he remembered that Yuki had one particularly interesting jutsu in her armament which could be very troublesome if he wasn't careful. As soon as he turned to look at Yuki she was already doing the hand seals with Anko standing right next to her, grinning at the now fucked Shenlong.

"BLOODY WINDMILL NO JUTSU," cried Yuki as she performed each hand seal, quickly and flawlessly.

The weapons all circled around Shenlong, taking tiny cuts on him as they torturously spun around him, cutting at the flesh before they moved so fast that they were just a blur. The two kuinochi grinned at each other as they were about to give a high five, but instead found twin kodachi at the other's neck. Their eyes traced the twinkling blades to the leather gloved hands that held them and p to the bare skin and hair that was on the arms the hands were attached to. Standing right between them, holding the twin blades, was Shenlong with a smirk.

"You almost had me, if I hadn't made that quick attack I would have lost," said Shenlong as he started breathing heavily. "You two took a lot out of me, I think I might have to rest for a bit until I do that again."

"Well you know I have to whip you into shape if you ever get soft," said a gleeful Anko as she practically swung from his neck.

"I guess I should go home and sleep for tomorrow," declared Yuki as she put on her coat and waved good bye to her colleague and her friend. "See you tomorrow, Shenlong-san, have a good night."

She then walked out of the store leaving Shenlong to fall back into his chair with a tired look on his face as he wiped the sweat above his brow. Anko handed him a cup of water before she stretched a bit, knowing that Shenlong wasn't the type to observe this like a pervert. There were a lot of things strange about the man, but Anko didn't know where to put it exactly. It might have to do with the number of half eaten bodies found on his missions.

* * *

Shino and Hana stared at her still wide eyed brother who was sitting on the couch listening to their explanation, but exactly how much of it he comprehended was unknown. Shino knew that as a rule he would have to try and stay out of their squabbles, but he knew that it was a possibility since every Inuzuka's tactic at winning an argument was to get someone else to support their side. He leaned back on the black couch that was in the living room of his house, his right hand right behind Hana's head so that he could pull her close if he felt like it. For someone learning about his best friend having intimate relations with his sister, Kiba took it pretty well, but there was some awkwardness from the tender things that Shino and Hana would do from time to time. An example of this was when Shino kissed the back of her neck when she bent over to give pick up her drink. Kiba had immediately thrown down a no touching flag and somehow picked up a referee's hat along the way.

"So we are hoping that you can find it in your heart to just accept my relationship with Shino-kun," said Hana as she stroked her brother's hand to inspire some brotherly love in him.

"It doesn't matter what you say because I'm dating her anyway," said Shino as he leaned back and placed his arm around her waist as if he were going to blow a hole in the ceiling and fly off in a helicopter with her.

"I guess I can accept you two, provided you keep everything you do in private, private," said Kiba as he crossed his arms. "And also, there will be no harming Neko, she is my girlfriend and you will both have to accept that."

"We already accepted it baka," said Shino as he stared at his best friend in his usual, "did you eat a bowl of retarded for breakfast" face.

"Baka," repeated Hana as she sat back into Shino.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you two realized our relationship," said Kiba as he wagged his finger at them. "It was a legitimate request if I'm to accept your relationship with my sister."

"It's still a stupid question," replied Shino as he put his head in his hand. "It's getting late, we should probably go to sleep so we can wake up tomorrow and go on the mission."

* * *

Shenlong made the first dash across the clearing, running on all fours like a dog in the process, as he moved past the enemy's line of vision. Following him was Yuki, Shino, Neko, Kiba and Hana, all of whom where a bit creped out by his odd way of running, but still they were getting use to his surprises that never seemed to end. The smell of camp fire smoke came from the center of the enemy camp and they could only assume that the enemy was having breakfast at the time since it was still early morning. Shenlong had decided to gather his team during the ripe hours of 5:00 A. M. Half of the team was still asleep, but he knew that they would wake up after running towards the enemy camp. Sweeping across the camp in a delta pattern, the crows Shenlong used told him the weak points of the camp and where to attack to send it into chaos.

"Okay everyone listen up because I don't like to repeat myself," said Shenlong.

"What did you say," asked Neko jokingly, but she felt him pulling her ear.

"Now that we've had our daily dose of stupid, let's analyze the main check points of the camp," said Shenlong as he drew a map with a stick. "First, we have the surroundings of the main camp, which appear to be barracks for the rogue nins of the camp. Next we have the central tents which is where I believe the main decision making is made, but that is not important at this hour. What is important is the mess hall, which is this large rectangle right here. This will be our target. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I feel like I should show off my distraction skills," said Neko as she stepped forward.

"Do I have a question and not a suggestion," asked Shenlong as his eyes circled the group.

"We brought packs of ramen, but how are we supposed to cook them without pots," asked Kiba as he held up the pack of ramen. "Did we plan to be out here long?"

"Does anyone have a question that isn't bathed in stupid," asked Shenlong, completely ignoring Kiba's comment. "No, then let's get started."

* * *

Neko could hear Shenlong and Yuki fighting the enemy ninjas that had spotted them as she ran to throw the explosive tag at the dam, but she didn't know how they were doing. She dared a look back and she could see Shenlongs form bounding around from tree to tree as other ninjas fell to the floor. All she had been doing was running from enemy attacks while someone saved her, Shenlong, Yuki or Kiba, and all she wanted to do now was show her worth. A shuriken pierced cut into her leg as she gave final jump to throw the kunai at the dam and let loose the water to flood out the enemy camp. The explosion jolted her back into the awaiting arms of Yuki, who held her close as the water burst out of the wood and rock and towards the camp where other explosions were occurring. The joy in Neko's heart was short lived as they soon found themselves surrounded by ninja and Yuki could only use one arm while she held Neko. Neko could fight if she wasn't hit in the leg by a shuriken and Yuki was also tired from fighting all of the other ninjas. The three ninjas that surrounded them were smirking as they walked towards the two kuinochi, licking their lips as their eyes trailed and their minds fantasized.

"Those perverted ideas in your head are going to get you kill," said a voice as the three ninja were cut to ribbons.

"Thanks, Shenlong," said Yuki as she let out a sigh of relief. That was before the last explosion that was caused this time by an enemy jutsu and soon the three found the rock they were on became unstable until it finally gave way.

"Get on top of me now," shouted Shenlong as he poured chakra into his chest so that it was like falling into a truck filled with marshmallows, but for him it was just the same as falling down from a two story cliff onto jagged rocks below.

The two kuinochi were crying over their fallen captain, they were crying over the corpse of Shenlong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just Like New

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Shenlong.

* * *

His body lay limp on the rocks, all broken and bloody, with his arms spread out as if he was waiting for someone to embrace his cold dead arms and his eyes were still covered by his dark shades. Unfortunately for Yuki, Shenlong had closed his eyes before he hit the rocks in order to concentrate on cushioning their impact, still protecting her and Neko to the end. That's the reason why he was lying dead on the rocks that were stabbing him in the back, because he was trying to protect the two kuinochi with his life. Now she would never hear his deep voice and his very smart ass comments that were often to set the room in rage as hands went to kunai pouches, but still he would speak whatever he wanted to, confident of his own ability. The only two people who had never been on the receiving end of his comments were Gaara and Tsunade. He didn't take that tone with them out of respect and in recognition of the fact that they could probably kill him.

"Goodbye Shenlong," whispered Yuki as she recited a prayer for his soul and then went over to the sobbing Neko, who blamed herself for his death.

"I can't believe he's actually dead," sobbed Neko as she held her knees to her chest. "It's my fault he died, if I wasn't so useless he would still be alive, he wouldn't have had to save us from those men."

"His death, though tragic, was purely his choice to make," said Yuki as she sat down right next to the girl and hugged her close as tears started to fall from her cheek. "He gave his life for both of us so don't you try to take all of the blame for it. I just couldn't believe that he would go so heroically like that instead of just cushioning his fall and ordering us to cushion ours."

"He knows that I can't cushion mine and he knew you were out of chakra," said Neko. "He once offered to teach me to cushion my fall after I fell off a house, but I refused to learn from him since he always seemed to get in the ways of my pranks. I'm so sorry Shenlong; I can't believe that my decision would mean death. Please don't haunt me."

"You should be less worried about him haunting you and more worried about what we're going to do to you two," said a voice from the trees that sounded dangerous.

* * *

"Come on, I can smell their scent this way," called Kiba as he ran on all fours towards his missing comrades in hopes that they weren't already dead.

"Kiba hold on, you'll run into an ambush like that," called Shino as he tried to keep up with his team mate, but the Inuzuka was too clouded in his thoughts of defending his friends and girlfriend that he didn't even hear Shino calling after him.

"Damn fool is going to get himself killed," cursed Hana as she chased after her brother with her lover. "But do you think their alright, Shino-kun?"

"One of them is dead I know that much," replied Shino as he continued to run after his best friend through all of the branches and twigs that got in his way, leaving small cuts in his clothes and on his cheek.

"How do you know that," asked Hana as she looked at him for a second before turning back to what was in front of her.

"Someone had to be the object of the fall or they would all be dead," replied Shino as he rushed on ahead.

He was sometimes silent when he knew that the news he had was bad, but he would sometimes confide in her the news as well. This was one of those moments because he knew that Shenlong had sacrificed himself to keep them safe, but he didn't want to tell Hana yet since it would decrease the moral of the group if one of the best team members was killed, but he knew that it would be all the same if she found out later. It did never easy to have to tell everyone that their leader was dead and Shino wasn't ready to be the one to tell them that so they would have to find out for themselves. The rain started pouring down on the trio as they sought out their comrades, the wetness mixing with the sweat and soaking the three to the bone, but they still proceeded. Water poured down the green leaves as each leaf flinched at the pounding of the rain on them. Above their heads was an oppressive black sky and ahead of them was a sinister fog that was keeping them from seeing what was in front of them.

"I smell others, right around them," shouted Kiba to his best friend and his older sister. "I count seven at least and from the movement of the scents I think the girls are being attacked."

"What about Shenlong," called Hana from over the roar of the wind that pushed at them, telling them that what lied ahead wasn't pleasant.

"His scents not moving and I can smell his blood," replied Kiba, a bit sadly. Shino felt relieved that he wasn't the one to tell them that Shenlong was dead.

* * *

Yuki blocked the first attack from the rogue ninja as the others tried to circle her, but Neko kept up a kanton no jutsu to keep them on one side. They were winning until the rain came and the kanton no jutsus wouldn't stay lit. The advantage of fighting them on one side was gone and now they would both have to fight back to back. One of the rogues lunged straight for Neko, who fell on her back as the rogue drew near and sprang up as soon as she saw that his guard was down, kicking him the chest. She could hear his ribs crack as she did that and almost immediately she was met with another enemy from her left and she was having trouble keeping up with each enemy. Yuki wasn't fairing any better as the enemies just kept coming from somewhere. She blocked the thrust of one ninja and spun around to stab him in the back of his neck with her kunai. Another nameless rogue attacked her, but his attack was stopped by Neko's kunai and Yuki cut the rogue's throat.

"If you give up we promise to be gentle," laughed one of the rogue's that was surrounding the two kuinochi, who were back to back now.

"Like I'd ever submit to a piece of shit like you," shouted Neko as she went into defense.

"Quite a mouth you have on you little girl," said one of the rogues as he stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Get you filthy hands off of her," shouted Kiba as he jumped into the fray, punching the rogue in his face.

"It's about time you showed up," cried Neko in joy as she moved to his side, ready to fight.

The rogues still figured they had the advantage in numbers, but that was before Hana cut through their ranks with her own dog partner. Most of the rogues moved back to avoid her, but they were killed or paralyzed by the bugs that were swarming out of Shino's coat. Now the battle became a winnable battle.

Kiba and Neko tag teamed two of the seven rogues, blocking and attacking in perfect synchronization. Hana took out two of the rogues with her dog and four others into Shino's bug trap. Yuki knocked out one rogue with her punch and used a sand jutsu to switch the solid earth between the remaining rogue's feet with quick sand. Now there was only one left and he didn't last long with the hail of punches that were bestowed upon him.

"I'm so glad you guys showed up, we were in a lot of trouble back there," said Yuki as she caught her breath. "Shenlong's dead, he told us both to get on top and used his chakra to cushion our plunge."

"I know," said Shino as he looked at the mangled corpse of Shenlong. "I guess we should take him back to suna and give him a proper burial."

"Yes we should," replied Yuki, saddened by the fact that she never got to look at his eyes, but she didn't want to defile his body for that. It was more than just seeing his eyes, it was the fact that he was gone and part of the reason was her.

"First we need to take care of the ten rogues that have us pinned down," announced Kiba as he looked up at the standing figures.

"Where do they keep coming from," exclaimed Yuki as she put held her head in frustration. That's when she heard the sound of bones snapping together and the sound of maniacal laughter.

"You've done well for now, all of you," said Shenlong as he got up slowly, his bones mending themselves with the sound of sickening snaps. His sunglasses were off. "I'll take it from here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Hate surprises? Then it sucks to be you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Shenlong…are you sure you are good to fight," asked Yuki as she looked at Shenlong with a mixture of joy that he was alive and concern for the fact that he still looked like he had just crawled his way out of hell or a battlefield. "I mean you just died a few minutes ago."

"You're not a…a…zo-zombie are you," asked Neko as she got behind Yuki, wanting a shield between herself and the potential zombie.

"No this is just something I gained from being the test subject of one of Orochimaru's sick experiments," replied Shenlong with a toothy grin that revealed the sharpest canines ever seen, even sharper and longer than Kiba's. "Now then, I believe that I owe one of these bastards death, but since I don't know which one I'll just kill them all without a single hint of mercy."

"Oh my god what is with your eyes," cried Neko as she saw the eyes of a wolf, but instead of having a thing circle of yellow around the iris, Shenlong had a large circle of red that was surrounding a thin yellow circle that was surrounding a black dot. His body was still repairing itself as it became a mass of darkness and the full moon seemed to sign only on him like some form of a spotlight. This was purely Shenlong's show.

"First, I think there aren't enough people on this party for comfort, even with the fifteen support units coming in," replied Shenlong as he raised his head and let out a full wolf's howl to call on his brethren that he had shared his life with from the day he was adopted into the wolf clan. "Come on my brothers, there are many here for the hunt to begin, but do not mind the others there, they are just leaving the party for Konoha."

There was the sound of howls answering his howl and some of the rogue ninja seemed a bit unsure of the situation since one of their enemies had just risen from the dead and had called on other wolves. The ones that got scared and ran were soon cut off by a pack of wolves that ate them alive and screaming to the very bloody end, much to the displeasure of the other rogue ninjas who saw there was no hope but to fight. Shenlong then started to get on all fours and it seemed as if his body was remaking itself into a wolf as he started bounding for the front line of the enemy, dodging all of the shuriken and kunai being thrown at him, and he tackled the leader of the group, eating his face off before going on to the other ninjas. He got onto two legs before going after two jonin with his twin kodachis and easily cut their arms off when either one of them tried to parry. Their heads soon followed, only feeding the blood crazed slaughter that Shenlong had evoked upon the jonin for trying to harm either of the girls.

Meanwhile, Shino and the group were running in the forest with the wolves taking out any enemy that got in their way with cold hearted efficiency. Shino had to be impressed by the way at which Shenlong ran his hunting team because when they went to work they ensure the protection of the VIPs up until the point where it was deemed safe for them to walk on their own. However, as soon as they had gotten a few feet from the realm of wolf clan influence, they were attacked by a mysterious assailant wearing a hood and a tengu mask. What was even more mysterious was that the person was attacking them with hornets, the bugs shooting out like kunai and plunging themselves in a suicidal into the wood and earth that met their oncoming assault when the others dodged their attacks.

Shino motioned for them to go on while he dealt with the aggressor, sending out his own Kikaichu to intercept the hornets and feed off the chakra in them. The attacker in the tengu mask must have known their purpose and methods for she, and the tell-tale out lines of breasts revealed the attacker to be female, moved away from the bugs. What she didn't know was the Tetaichu, the secret weapon of the Aburame that was put in all assassins of the Aburame, including Shino himself. The Tetaichu, unlike the Kikaichu, did not leave its victims alive, instead it could be flung like a needle and would fill itself with chakra to either destroy the victim completely in an explosion or just burst through the vital points. Shino Aburame did not want it to kill his opponent so he threw it only to cut off his mask and he was surprised to reveal the face of his own sister.

* * *

Yuki didn't know how she had come to being in the situation she was currently in with Shenlong, a very sexually intimate situation which started with her healing his wounds and then moving her gaze to his face. All she knew was that she had split up from the group and was then attacked by one of the jonin who had gotten out of the kill zone. The jonin was able to do the same transformation as Shenlong only he wasn't as strong as Shenlong, but he was strong enough to grab her and strip her of her clothing.

There was no mistaking what he was going to do to her, it was the same plight as all the other kuinochi that found themselves caught in the field of battle, what they were warned of while being trained. That jonin was going to rape her then and there whether she fought him or just pleaded with him not to, even if she did cry as she did it. Fate, however, was more or less on her side, for before the jonin could do anything to her, even kiss her, Shenlong appeared and cut off his legs. Next came the taunting at the jonin's inability to re-grow or reform his legs and then came the final kill from Shenlong's arm.

Then she was thanking him for saving her as she gathered herself and accepted the cloak he held out for her. That's when she noticed that he was suffering from some serious wounds, even though he had won the fight and acted like he was alright, he had used up too much chakra to heal himself. Glad to provide some assistance to the man who had saved her from certain rape and while she did this, she seemed to notice things about him, the way his short hair felt very soft, like sheep's fur only softer, and how he had fir muscles over smooth tanned skin. The hair under his chin was a lot like the hair on his head, but it was trimmed to only stubbles that made him look a bit like a slacker. Truth be told he was something of a slacker, but if he wanted to he could get real serious and real dedicated to something if he felt it was worth his time. Anything assigned by Gaara or his superiors such as missions was worth his time. And that was what he was known for being, Shenlong the loyal shinobi, never Shenlong the man, that side always stood hidden under the legends that had grown about from that name.

She wanted to know more about him, to be able to divide the shinobi from the man inside and to see the faults that were lying under the surface of his ego and his vanity All of that was just walls meant to keep others from worrying, but she didn't want to know him just for his killing side. Yet there was only one way she knew of to get close to him and that was by kissing him on his lips, the lips that didn't taste like blood or anything like that. It tasted more like mint and white chocolates, the kind she use to buy when she was a kid before they stopped making them.

From there it seemed to go further, not because of where his hands roamed, but because of where her hands roamed, all over his chest. Seconds later they found themselves groping each other while one undressed the other. Instinct would tell her not to do this because of who it was with, a man whose mental stability was being constantly questioned by her friends and those at the top, save for Gaara. She should have stopped when she felt the massive organ in her hand since it was her first time, but as she tried to say something to stop other words left her mouth.

"Please be gentle," she begged and he only gave her a slight smile, a Shenlong smile.

"I know how," whispered Shenlong and he did know how as he used chakra infused fingers to do things that he had learned could be done from one of his drinking buddies, Ibiki Morino.

He made sure to relax the muscles in her vulva as he numbed the pain receptors and boosted the pleasure receptors. She only moaned in pleasure, never in pain as he thrust his pelvis into her, cuasing her to pant and scream in correlation to the speed and strength of his thrust. He wasn't a virgin and knew how to make love from having other sexual encounters, which had made him a bit of a sex god despite his other bloody reputation. It was said that he never slept with the same woman twice and he might not even think much of her, that's what instincts told her. She decided then and there, that her instincts can go get fucked for all she cared. That's what she thought as she howled in her climax, but he still wasn't done, and he wouldn't be until she came again.


End file.
